Millie the Model Vol 1 100
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Hanover modelling agency | StoryTitle3 = You, Too, Can Be a Model! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Millie goes to the Moogle Modelling School to give a speech on how to be a model. However she is mistaken for a new student and shown other pupils learning the wong way. She shows them how it should be done and tells them the best thing to do is go to a different school. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Moogle receptionist * Mr. Charmer * Moogle teacher * Moogle pupil * Hanover modelling agency Other Characters: * Man in street Locations: * Hanover modelling agency * Moogle Modelling School | StoryTitle5 = Movie Madness! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Darryl Demille, a big Hollywood producer, visits the agency looking for a model but decides none are the type for his new movie - The Life of Millie the Model! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Hanover modelling agency | StoryTitle7 = Girl Talk! | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker7_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = Millie and Toni comment on how bad they think of Chili, yet Millie still thinks she is one of Chili's very best friends. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * Locations: * Hanover modelling agency | StoryTitle9 = A Kiss for a Miss! | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler9_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = Clicker tries to kiss Millie on a bench. Millie says she will call for help but Clicker kisses her anyway. Millie doesn't call - because Clicker doesn't need any help! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * A park | StoryTitle11 = Who'll Go On the Show?? | Writer11_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler11_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis11 = Victor Video, a TV producer, is going to visit the agency to pick a model for his new show. A young man called Egboit comes in and is taken with the models, but Chili is rude and Howard says he will get rid of him. However Millie speaks up for Egboit, who is grateful. Victor Video arrives and is taken with both Chili and Millie. Egboit comes up and he is Victor's son. Millie is chosen and Chili is told to disappear. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Egboit Video * Victor Video Locations: * Hanover modelling agency * TV studio | Notes = * This issue includes a text story entitled "Summer Vacation". * In "Movie Madness", Chili's surname is given as "Seven" and Toni's as "Va Voom". * In "Girl Talk!", Chili is reading an issue of Millie the Model. * Many of the stories feature designs and/or hair-dos by readers as follows: **"How Millie And Chili Met..." by Anita Marie Carter, Catherine Studer, Karen Stevenson, Shirley McClain and Linda Zacharias. **"You, Too, Can Be a Model!" by Molly Slocum, Susan Harrison, Donna Elam, Marlene Baron and Glenda Butcher. **"Movie Madness!" by Jean Montgomery, Pedi Duggan and Piper Ann Pickrell. **"Girl Talk!" by Shelley Simpson, Pat Gibbs, Oliva Maniguez, Linda Silver, Marcia Allen and Judy Sorter. **"A Kiss for a Miss!" by Melvin Stewart. **"Who'll Go On the Show??" by Rita Rys, Ellen Gutknecht, Willma Slone, Jenny Currie, Pat Henderson, Linda Franklin and Pia Westerberg. * This issue contains several pages featuring readers' designs: **'When Millie gets Married' features a wedding dress designed by readers Cynthia & Mary Davis. **'Millie's Fun Page' features designs by readers Lucille Caso and Barbara Trock''. **'Millie's Fashion Pin-Up' features designs by readers Sue Paulk, Diane Spyinkowski, Bonnie Gail Seymour, Nancy Balerud and Gay Goodenough. **'Millie's Cartoon Cut-Out' features designs by reader Kathy Foreman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}